The present invention relates to a combination personalized compartment forming a sauna and environmental capsule for a person to receive various therapeutic environmental conditions for relaxation and/or therapy.
In the prior art, various environmental capsules have been advanced, including, for example, the structure shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,101,809 and 6,497,717.